


Dread Fortune

by Elysia45



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angry Lavellan (Dragon Age), Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Solavellan, Solavellan Hell, and Solas being typical solas, and a bit fatalistic, more of fane being an emotional rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysia45/pseuds/Elysia45
Summary: Solas realizes that perhaps he should be grateful he is fortunate for some things. Especially when that something is in the form of a centuries old dragon that has a penchant for maiming those who threaten the ones he loves.
Relationships: Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), Male Lavellan & Solas (Dragon Age), Male Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 3





	Dread Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. Another one?! That's what anyone who's reading this will say. I'm on a roll and I don't feel like stopping, so guess everyone's just gonna have to deal with my hyperfixation. *shrugs*  
> Anyways, have some Solas being Solas and Fane being the morally grey dragon that he is! (Fane is really, and I mean REALLY, hard to explain at times. Long story short, he's devoted to Solas, but that's not why he continues to walk beside him and support him.)

There were times where Solas truly realized how fortunate he was. Most days, he felt a crushing guilt, a hot wave of shame, every time he viewed the stabilized world around him, knowing that _he_ was the cause of it all. _He_ had been careless with his assumptions. _He_ had toyed with the same power he had sought to end. _He_ had set the world on a path with no clear course except inevitable ruin and stifling ignorance. _He_ had thrown the elven people into yet another contract of slavery; one seemingly far worse than the original. The only things he felt he deserved was a lifetime of exile and brutal reproach for his impatience. And yet, there was _one_ that continued to walk beside him centuries later, as if everything he had wrought from foolish pride was nothing but a hazy dream. One that should, for every possible reason, _despise_ him for what he had done. One that should have torn him limb from limb as Solas had seen them do to countless of their foes with barely a flicker of remorse. It was why Solas felt fortunate, felt _relieved_ , as he glanced up at the one who knew him better than he himself did, the two of them walking side by side along a forested path within the Emerald Graves. 

Stormed colored eyes traced the line of Fane’s sharp, but serpentine like jaw, taking in the various textures and shadows that danced upon the contours as the sunlight filtered down from the trees above them. Solas observed the delicate, but prominent slope of Fane’s nose as it twitched at times, possibly from a particular smell, before it steadied itself into the man’s usual impassive face. He absently began counting the various freckles that dotted Fane’s cheeks and bridge of his nose, having to will himself not to reach up to trace tiny constellations from them. However, the most iconic aspect of Fane to Solas was his _eyes_ ; literal gemstones that ebbed between deep emerald and amber gold depending on the lighting or emotions the other was currently feeling. They were the eyes of a _dragon;_ all knowing and all encompassing. Solas couldn’t count how many times he had found himself staring at the dragon’s face to simply lose himself within those iridescent pools. At times, the intensity within them would cause Solas to momentarily lose his breath, having to then begrudgingly shift his gaze away. 

_They practically_ **_mimic_ ** _the colors of the Fade. He was,_ **_is_ ** _rather, a dragon of emotions. Perhaps it is connected?_

The thought barely gained traction before it flitted away with a small shake of his head.

Truly, Fane’s nature was truly an awe inspiring concept for Solas. He had to wonder _why_ Fane had opted to transition into a elven body; one that looked like an _Elvhen_ , no less. He _knew_ how Fane felt about elves. When Fane had been a dragon in both mind and body, he had _detested_ elvenkind, and understandably so since it was not just Solas’s people that the Evanuris enslaved. Honestly, he couldn’t rightly remember how many times Fane had tried to actively kill _him_ when they first met. So, he couldn’t understand _why_ Fane would morph into a race he had, and still partially, resented. Then again, that also brought up the question of why Fane had fallen in love with _him_. There were always so many questions surrounding the personality of his dragon, but never any answers. Solas momentarily drew his gaze from the inspection of Fane’s features to look down to the grass with a thoughtful expression, absently watching as their strides almost matched in unison.

“I wonder why.. Perhaps..? No, that seems unlikely.”, Solas muttered to himself under his breath, feeling his brow furrow minutely.

So mired in his own questions, Solas didn’t realize Fane had turned his gaze down to him, one snowy eyebrow raised in question.

“What seems unlikely?”, Fane asked him plainly, coming to a stop along the path slowly.

Solas startled slightly at the sudden deep timbre of Fane’s voice, stopping in his own gait a few steps ahead before blinking a few times as he snapped his gaze up to meet inquisitive emerald eyes. Oh. He had been speaking aloud, hadn’t he? He hadn’t even realized.

Solas chuckled softly as willed his body to relax, calmly backtracking to stand in front of the puzzled dragon, “I was simply wondering about something.”, he deflected with a small smile.

He watched as one corner of Fane’s mouth twitched with a minor smirk before the man released an amused huff of air through his nose, striking face going impassive once more, “Obviously.”, responding to his explanation bluntly. 

Solas’s small smile waned at the easy shift from curiosity to indifference. 

_Oh, my dragon. What have I done to you?_

Solas let his eyes shift downward, ignoring the renewed puzzlement in Fane’s own as his thoughts delved into dark territory. He was always mildly perturbed when Fane’s expressions and passion would suddenly fizzle out into nothingness. In truth, Fane had been much the same as a dragon since a gigantic maw could only mimic so much emotion, but there had been moments Solas _swore_ he saw flickers of fascinating responses cross his dragon’s snowy scaled face. Now..everything was muted much like the world was. Perhaps this was his punishment? To watch the one he _adored_ above all else become another tranquil product of the world; the world _he_ created? How painfully justified. 

Solas practically glared at the ground beneath his feet for several moments before he felt a careful, but firm knock of knuckles against the back of his head. His thoughts derailed as he tore his gaze from the ground to throw a minor glare up at the source, who was merely meeting it with a bored expression of his own.

He lightly rubbed a hand over the spot Fane had rapped, grumbling softly, “Must you do that _every time_ , vhenan?”

Solas watched as Fane crossed his arms slowly, offering a minor shrug in response, “How else am I supposed to get you to stop groveling?”, Fane asked him with an unusually calm tone.

“I was not ‘groveling’. I was _thinking_. Perhaps you are unfamiliar with the concept?”, Solas bit back, feeling his eyebrow twitch in irritation as he let his hand fall from where Fane had hit him.

“Thinking. Right. If glaring at the ground as if it’s done a great crime is ‘thinking’ then I humbly apologize.”, Fane retorted sarcastically, his emerald eyes slowly sharpening into slightly amber daggers. 

Solas sighed heavily, immediately lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in an attempt to curb his irritation with the man in front of him, “You are doing this on _purpose_ , aren’t you?”, he accused.

Pointed ears twitched slightly as he heard heavy, but careful footsteps coming to stand directly in front him. Solas slowly let his hand fall from his face to lift his gaze upwards to look into shimmering golden emerald ones. The depth of color and.. _feeling_ had Solas’s mouth going slightly agape as Fane continued to gaze down, eyelids narrowing a bit as he crossed his arms across his broad chest. They stayed locked in that trance for what felt like _eons_ to Solas before he slowly raised a hand to cup one of Fane’s pale cheeks, watching raptly as the usually stony face went lax with satisfaction. It was at this display of gentle submission that Solas realized what Fane had been doing, and couldn’t help but let out a tiny, airy chuckle at the revelation.

“To think that you can still catch me off guard like that.. You did not need to use your abilities like that, vhenan..”, he murmured around another chuckle, raising his other hand to fully hold the dragon’s elegant face.

He heard Fane let out a deep chuckle of his own, practically _melting_ at the wonderful sound as he felt Fane lean into his hands, “It was minimal. You were being painfully obtuse, so I intervened.”, the dragon explained easily.

Solas took another step towards Fane, delicately tracing the deep green lines of Sylaise’s vallaslin with his thumbs, “Oh? I thought your kin were not allowed to intervene on personal whims?”, he teased quietly, registering a light twitch of his hip as he felt a few Fane’s glove covered fingers skirt faintly along the fabric of his clothing, but ignored it in favor of continuing to drown in the emerald pools that were gazing at him softly.

He watched with unguarded tenderness as Fane merely rolled his eyes, a tiny smirk cracking the muted mask, “What makes you think it was personal?”, bouncing back with a tease of his own. 

Solas felt a wolfish smirk form on his face, slowly trailing his hands down Fane’s cheeks to stroke his sharp jaw, reveling in the way the normally hooded eyes fluttered shut, “What makes you think it was not?”, he responded to Fane’s question with one of his own.

Despite his earlier thoughts, which were all but forgotten for the moment, Solas couldn’t help but fall into the usual routine of their banter. He should perhaps feel offended by Fane’s usage of his draconic abilities, but he knew that Fane actually could _not_ control it. It was a part of his dragon’s nature to observe and monitor. Solas knew Fane would _never_ use his abilities to blatantly manipulate or control. As ever, Fane used his abilities sparingly and when time dictated it. And perhaps..there was a bit of selfish want hidden behind that terse deflection. But merely a desire to ease Solas’s doubts and pains, not Fane’s own. Truly, he was _fortunate_ to have that kindness, no matter if it was displayed in various stern gestures and subtle rolling of eyes. He was fortunate to have _Fane_ , even if he believed he did not deserve it after everything that he had done and will still have to do. Solas felt his lips form into an uncommon tender smile before noticing that Fane was staring at him intensely, blinking quickly at the proximity between the two.

“Vhenan? Is something the matter? You are staring at me like you're about to tear into me.”, Solas pointed out gently, absently trailing a hand up from Fane’s jaw to stroke under an almost golden eye, “And your eyes are turning completely gold.. What are you-?”, his question trailing off as he felt Fane surge past him with a snarl, disappearing into the thick brush ahead, “Fane? Fane!”, calling after the suddenly enraged dragon with a hint of worry. 

Solas, after a few moments of standing still in shock, bolted in the direction Fane had gone only moments before. His mind reeled with a thousand questions as he made his way through the heavy foliage, faintly picking up the sound of metal clashing in the distance, but unable to discern its intensity. What had spurred that sudden shift of emotion? Had Fane sensed something? Had he somehow read the atmosphere wrong and upset the man? Where was he? Where was _he_?! 

Before Solas could allow his thoughts to spiral deeper into panic, he stumbled out into a wide clearing; the area oddly quiet despite practically being in the center of a large forest. Stormy eyes scanned the area quickly before they landed on two figures. One appeared to belong to that of a Red Templar, an archer to be exact, its body staggering wildly as blood poured in rivulets down the front of its corrupted armor. The other was Fane, who was circling the corrupted being with a dangerous glint in his eyes, which were now a mix between both hues of gold and emerald. Just as Solas was about to surge forward to help, he saw one of Fane’s arms shoot out, the length encased with the elven dragon’s own form of a silvery blue spectral claw as it _twisted_ and _tore_ into the Red Templar’s face, the flesh sizzling with the heat from such spiritual essence. And all the while, Solas stood and _watched_ , transfixed by the display as the body of the Templar crumpled to the ground in a bloody heap with nary a scream. He witnessed the way Fane’s face deepened into a murderous snarl as blood splattered across his cheeks and armor. He observed the way Fane’s posture slowly relaxed and went back to his normal stationary position of having his arms crossed, face now devoid of any anger as golden emerald eyes were encompassed by crimson blood, boredly staring down at the corpse before him. It was only when Fane’s striking gaze flitted over to his own that Solas felt his world stabilize once more, the sheer panic he had felt morphing into utter relief as he saw Fane was unharmed. And it was not the first time that day that his mind reiterated a single point as he naturally made his way over to Fane, paying the scent of blood and flesh no mind as he did so. 

_Yes. I am fortunate. I am fortunate we are bound as one. For otherwise,_ **_I_ ** _would be the one flayed upon your claws; a mere blight displaying countless flaws._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to drop a comment if you have any questions or constructive criticism! I'm always looking to improve my writing skills!


End file.
